


Bedtime Talk

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: It’s late, but Neil can’t fall asleep. He decides to move to face the other side of the bed and watch Andrew instead.





	Bedtime Talk

It’s late, but Neil can’t fall asleep. He decides to move to face the other side of the bed and watch Andrew instead. It’s been too long since Neil last saw him. He tries to memorize how peaceful Andrew looks with his eyes closed in the moonlight coming in from the window.

After living for so long with Andrew in the dorms, Neil was used to spending his days with him, especially on Andrew’s last year when they shared a dorm all on their own. But now Andrew has signed with a team three hours away, meaning they can only see each other during weekends or on breaks.

“Stop staring,” Andrew mumbles with his eyes still closed.

Neil can’t help the sad smile that starts to form. He’s missed this. He hadn’t realized how much he would miss having Andrew by his side when Andrew had graduated just a few months ago.

When Neil doesn’t say a word or stop staring, Andrew opens his eyes to study Neil for a moment. “Do you want to go smoke?” he asks, voice still rough from sleep.

“No. I’m good here…” Neil starts, but lets out a frustrated sound and decides to look up at the ceiling instead. He wants to say what’s going on on his head to Andrew but he isn’t sure how to do it.

When it comes to speaking about what really matters, Neil sometimes still struggles with it— they both do. But he remembers all those nights on the rooftop late at night, just the two of them. And then still going back there at night, just to feel closer to Andrew. “Sometimes I still go to the roof to clear my head at night,” he says in a low tone. “But it’s just not the same.”

Andrew remains quiet for so long that Neil isn’t expecting the sound Andrew makes as he clears his throat. “I go to the balcony.”

Neil turns again to look at Andrew. This is why they work, he thinks. He doesn’t say it out loud, doesn’t mention that it’s not the same, because Andrew isn’t there to share time, cigarettes, and kisses through the night, but he’s sure that Andrew just admitted that he feels the same.

Andrew slowly moves his hand to cover Neil’s eyes and tells him. “I thought I told you to stop staring.”

Neil doesn’t try to hold back his grin. “I’m a junkie remember? I can’t stop.”

“Just go to sleep,” Andrew says as he slowly removes his hand from Neil’s eyes, letting it rest between them. Neil moves around to be more comfortable, and once he’s settled he lets his hand rest over Andrew’s, falling asleep to the soft noise of Andrew breathing by his side.

 


End file.
